reflexiones sobre una amistad
by pipe92
Summary: gohan no sabe como ve a videl como una amiga o algo mas mientras enfrenta su lado saiyajin y humano one shot


El dia de la amista y el amor

Era el primer dia de clases después de que habían borrado la memoria sobre el incidente con buu. Gohan volaba a toda velocidad a Orange Star High School con su traje de gran saiyaman (guerrero intergalactico en España), mientras pensaba en ese día su relacion con videl si era su amiga o algo mas nunca antes había celebrado el dia de la amista y el amor se la había pasado la mayor parte de su vida entrenando o peleando con algún dominio, alienígeno , androide o entidad maligna que se considera invencible .

Al llegar a la azote de la escuela se encontraba videl espendolo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ho...ho..hola vi...videl co...como estas- decía muy nervioso

- hola gohan estoy bien, pero porque tan nervioso yo no muerdo. decia muy coqueta

- si lo sé, porque no entramos antes que lleguemos tarde - decía el joven son más rojo que un tomate.

- porque no te gusta estar cerca de mi a si feliz dia de la amista y el amor- guiñándole un ojo mientras se acercaba y lo abrasaba

Por primera vez en su vida su lado saiyajin y el humano entraban en conflinco por una parte queria a ser la suya y por el otro la respetaba como mujer y amiga entonces se dio una cachetada para raccionar y salio con ella de la mano para llegar a la sala de clase.

- Alumnos como saben el dia de de hoy es el dia de la amista y el amor espor eso que haran una tarjeta a una persona que consideren especial para ustedes- decía la profesora a sus estudiantes.

Todos enpesaron hacer sus tarejetas sharper la hacia para eresa porque hace unas semanas se habían hecho novios, videl lo hacia gohan, eresa lo hacia sharper y gohan se lo hacia para videl pero no sabia que poner un lado le decia que confesara sus sentimientos hacia la ojiazul y otro de decía que no nuevamente era la única debilidad de ser semisaiyajin.

El no queria aruinar su amistad con videl por una mala decicion pero su amistad a habia enpesado en una formatica de la familia son (rara o confusa) ella empeso a seguir lo para podre aberiguar sobre su secretos .

Aunque al principio le pareció molesta la situacion pero cuado se dio cuenta que videl no era como las demas niñas enpeso a enamorase de ella la consideraba una chica valiente , tenaz y orgullosa muy parecidas a las cualidades de los saiyajin una compañera perfecta para el saiyajin mas poderoso del universo sin necesida de fusionarse habia alcanzado un nivel que superaba a los de su padre en el nivel de super saiyajin 3 y lo mejor de todo era que no se consumia su energia tan rapido .

Pero con tan reflexion de gohan se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para terminar su clase entonces escribio lo que sentia por la ojiazul pero comio amiga . cuando todos se entregaron las tarejas a las personas que correspondian gohan recibio la tarejeta de su amiga videl que decia:

" _gohan gracia por mostrarme este mundo magico con lo de las esferas del drogon por enseñarme a volar disculpa por haberte sobornado para que entraras al torneo y por ayudarme a cuidar ciudad satan muchas gracia te concidero mi mejor amigo gracia son gohan "_

Gohan estaba feliz por que lo consideraba su amigo pro a la vez decilucionado sabia que ella lo veria haci como un amigo pero se decia que por algo se empiesa

Mientras tanto videl leeia lo que decía la tarjeta de gohan que decia :

" _videl tu sabes que no soy muy bueno para estas cosa pero la cosa es que tu eres mi cable a tierra me haces sentir que soy normal y desaparees toda la molo que fue mi infancia y juventud gracias muchas gracias"_

Al terminar las clases gohan y videl se encontraron el azotea de la escuela

-gohan estuvo muy bonita tu tarjeta gracias –decia con los ojos a punto de llorar

-cada palabra amiga videl- el joven son al ver que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar se le ocurrio una idea para a ser la reír

-oye videl te puedo a ser una sugerencia-

-si no hay problema-decía muy confundida

-te sugiero que te dejes crecer el cabello porque ya no es necesario traerlo corto-

-gohan te voy a matar-cuando salio corriendo tratan de darle una paliza después de aquel comentario

-Primero tienes que alcanzarme- le decía mientras emprendía vuelo con su traje de gran saiyaman

Así fue como una empieza una hermosa amista gohan se decidió a tratar de conquistar a videl a partir de ese día a acercase mas a la que su lado saiyajin consideraba su compañera y a partir de ese dia ellos estuvieron unidos y lo estarán esta después de la muerte


End file.
